About Rain
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: There's a moment when you can't help it but feel lot of things. When a drops of water fall from the sky, and the rushing wind blow your scarf. It's not seldom when you keep stand while the rain pours down. For you, it doesn't matter whether you will get caught a cold or not. Because, you have your unforgettable moments, under the rain. AU of Shouna.
1. Prologue

A/N : My apologize before if I started with a new fic again instead continuing my other fic. But, working on Shouna's part on both 'Academy of Life and Love' school's day and 'Phrysmatic Bond' memorial, it made this popped. And, as it always, I can't help it but write it down here XD

Review are deeply appreciated :D

**Prologue**

"Why's always me?" a red lizard digimon was walking down the street while he crossed his arm in annoy. He wields headphone painted in green, black, and white which was his trademark thing.

"Just, how's that jerk send me here? I'm not kind of intellectual after all!" he opened his arm in instant, as if he got himself in a debate. He then sighed. Even that he wasn't an intellectual person, he knew well that muttering something's that already happen wouldn't change it no matter hard you did.

"Ah, I need to prepare myself," he mumbled again as he took out a paper. It only written with a few line, and there's a signature lied down here, which constantly made him grumble when he glanced at the name.

"Hope that this will going with ease," he finally sighed after a few seconds thinking.

A moment later, he stopped in front of a huge school. On the gate, it written "Senior Academy". He grumbled again, before entering the school.

Direct from the gate, it was the court. It was huge, much larger than his previous school. He smirked a little, when he thought about playing soccer here. Yes, he was a person that love sport so much. When he was on his previous school, he got a lot of detention because he crashed the windows of the teacher's office so many times.

_'Guess that I won't break any of windows here,' _he thought silently. After a moment watching the environment, he took a glance to his map. He glanced at the 'principal office' room, and in a second lifted his head to check where's the room was. After learning the place, he quickly made a dash to the principal office.

* * *

"So, you're the new transfer student?" the principal said as he checked the letter.

_'It's obvious, idiot!' _he said to himself. And after the principal glanced at him, he just nodded his head.

"You're quite a quiet person," the principal said as he handed him the letter and a new folded paper.

"Your class is at 2-B. Be sure to quick enough because the lesson will be started in 5 minutes," he explained again.

"Thank you so much sir," he bowed down, as he opened the door and carefully close it.

_'It's a little noisy here'_ he thought. What he thought wasn't wrong. As he walked across the corridor, many class he had passed and it wasn't few that he found the class with loud laugh and chat.

He kept walking silently, but he's always watching his surrounding. He found that lot of strange glance threw at him, as if he was a stranger, but he just ignored it and keep walking firmly.

He checked the map, and the 2-B classroom wasn't far enough. He could see from his place the name of the class. He let out a long sigh, before continuing to walk carefully.

_'Dammit dammit dammit! It's almost here, and I hope that there isn't any laugh later,' _he kept swearing inside him, of course for the person that sent him here.

As he stepped in front of the class – which the door was closed – he quickly grew silent, and tried to hear some of teacher's explanation inside. However, he didn't find any of it, meaning that the teacher hadn't come yet. He growled in confusion whether he should come in or not. He stopped here for a while, and at the same time the dark cloud dropped their load, drops of water to the earth, became a bit heavy rain.

A minutes thinking was a very long moment for him, and he started to feel cold until someone poked his back and quickly turned back and lifted his head to saw who was that person. She was a tall person, of course, dressed in pink and green suit. He quickly recognized that she was Lilamon, a principal teacher that he had seen in the office before, and he quickly recognized too that maybe she was the teacher of his class.

"I haven't seen your face before. Did you're the new transfer student here?" she asked softly. He gulped before nodded while muttering 'yes'

"Then why don't you come in?" she asked again. "Don't be shy! Come on, I'll guide you inside," before he could reply, she'd already opened the door and dragged him inside.

"W…wait madam!" but, it's too late. Everyone in the class had already staring at them.

"Okay class, we've got a new student here!" she announced as she pointed him. He looked down, avoiding the weird glances from his future friends.

"Now, please introduce yourself," she said, and he lifted his head to face them.

"M… My name is Shoutmon. I transferred from Junior Academy-" _'because that jerk ordered me to' _he mumbled silently that everyone couldn't hear, before continuing. "I love sports and music," he finished, and got a little nervous when the center attention was still at him. "Nice to meet you all. Hope we can be a great pal," he bowed, before finally had a confidence to glance at his new friends, and of course to hear what his new friends thought about him.

"He's kinda cute,"

"No, he's sort a cool guy,"

"Look I have a rival here,"

"Did he said that he love sport? Oh god, I can test my soccer skill!"

"He looked kinda scary,"

"I wish that he can give me a smile," hearing the last statement he heard, he realized that he was grumbling with his teeth all of the time. So, he put a timid smile on his face, which quickly made the person that said the things before covered her face.

"Ah, he's smiling!"

"What I say is true! He's cute!"

"I want him!"

"No, I am!"

"Class, please silent," Lilamon the teacher knocked the whiteboard, that everybody immediately grew silent. Now, he had a moment to glance at his new friends. And, his eyes stopped at the person that sat alone at the last line of the bench, as he dropped his jaw in an agape.

She was a rabbit digimon, with a huge ears and her antenna swaying slightly, while she stared at the window, watching each drop of waters from the rain. She seemed that she didn't care about his new appearance in her class, and busy about her own thought. Looking at this made him pulled up a warm, yet charming smile on his face.

He didn't even realize it, and he didn't realize either that the members of his class were staring at him with a pleading look before looking at another and started to exclaiming.

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"I WANT YOU I WANT YOU!"

The sudden 'explosion' caught his attention back and he quickly backed off a little, for the first time he saw female's 'wilderness'.

"SILEEEENT!" Lilamon, once again helped him in the awkward situation as the class stopped open their mouth. Even that the girl that he gazed at was already got her sense back to the teacher - just for a while - before she shifted her gaze again to the window.

"Now, Shoutmon, please choose your seat," she said, and he looked around, trying to find some sort of empty desk. Then he remembered that the girl who caught his attention was sitting alone. Ignoring the other pleading look and their 'desk-poking' at him, he walked slowly to the last line of the bench. When he reached, he heard that lot of feminine voice started to blame each other including 'why are you sat here?!' or 'ah, I lost him'. The last comment he heard was 'lucky for Lunamon, huh'.

_'So, this girl's name is Lunamon huh?'_ he thought.

The girl didn't realize that he was standing here, instead still gazing at the window. Even that she was backing him, he knew well that she wasn't in her mood. His sharp hearing knew that she was sobbing now, so he decided to spoke up.

"I can lend you my shoulder if you want to cry" he said, and she quickly turned backward and wiped her tears.

"I…

"Mind if I sit here?" he politely asked, while she just glanced to someone's behind him, before shyly nodded.

"Thanks Lunamon," he sat down and put his bag on the table, trying hardly ignoring the other glance on him and maybe on Lunamon too.

"How did you know my name?" she asked. "I don't even know your name" she added.

"It because you didn't listen to me earlier when I introduced myself," he grinned. "You're troubled, I know it," he said again, which immediately made her jumped a little.

"It's alright if you don't want to share it with me," he took out his book. "I'm no one than a new student here, but promise me when we've known each other well you'll tell me every of your problem," he glanced at her again, putting up a smile on his face. Later, she smiled too.

"Thanks…" she seemed like she wanted to say his name for an appreciation, but he knew well that she wasn't listening earlier, so he showed her his book that already named 'Shoutmon'.

"..Shoutmon…" she giggled when she finished.

"What's with that laugh?" he asked. He didn't like if someone's making fun of him.

"Nothing…" she smiled again. "I just have a dream about that name, yesterday…"

_'She dreamed about me?'_ he thought. A slight blush appeared on his face, before he shook it off.

"What kind of dream?" he asked again, a hint of curious in his eyes.

"It's-

"Mind if you two listen to me here, prince and princess?" the teacher, Lilamon interrupted them while hid a sly smirk . Shoutmon blushed badly as the result, and Lunamon could only giggle when she realized that she didn't listen to the teacher.

"AW HE'S BLUSHING NOW"

"IT'S INCREDIBLY CUTE!'

_'That again,'_ he sighed as he put his face on his palm, trying to hide his blush before it went away. Lunamon took a second to glance at him, before came to a one conclusion.

_'He's both cute and cool,'_

* * *

It's funny making Shoutmon as the center of attention, and mostly as for charming person in the eyes of the female XD

So, what do you have on your mind? Should I continue, or not?

Once again, review are deeply appreciated :D


	2. Ch 1 : A secret hidden in secret place

**Chapter 1**

**A secret hidden in secret place**

As the bell rang, meaning the break time had come, many of the students started to leave their class. However, Shoutmon had no idea of what should he do. Even that lot of his classmates asked him to walk over, he politely refuse and said that he didn't want to. So, he just stayed in the class, skimming his book without even looking at it. Later, he closed his book as he rested his head on his hand, gazing at the drops of water at the window. He stuck in trance before a paw waved on his sight.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asking him, which caught him off guard. He looked at the person. It was Lunamon that already back from the canteen.

"Yeah," he said, stretching his arm lazily. "Just a little sleepy," he added, before leaned his chin on his hand. Lunamon then sat down on her chair.

"Why are you here?" Shoutmon asked her.

"I… don't know why, but I'm not in mood to walk around," she said, melancholy look on her face. Realizing this, Shoutmon did his best to cheer her up.

"Then why don't you guide me around?" he asked, eyes full of excitement. "I haven't known all of the place here," he continued, before finally started to realize how dumb he was. She said that she didn't want to walk around, but he asked to. Lunamon gave him a weird look, but what she didn't expect was she wanted to help him knowing his new school around. A smile formed on her face before offering her paw to him.

"Sure. Let's go," she said. While Shoutmon could only sigh as he took her paw, Lunamon giggled a little. She learned that he was a kind of funny mon, so she decided not to ruin their tour later.

"By the way, grab your lunch box," Lunamon added. The dragon threw her a confused look.

"Just bring it. We're going to a trip," she merely smiled as she walked outside.

* * *

They strolled to almost all of the school. While Shoutmon held his lunchbox in his left arm which also grabbed a note, he used his right hand to write all of the explanation from Lunamon so that he wouldn't ask her again.

And, he didn't miss all of weird look thrown to him. As for new student, it's more like a _ritual_ for him. He cursed for being moved to this school, but he just smiled when he stared at the girl in front of him. She's… well, he couldn't explain what's with his feeling. Met just a few hours ago and he fell in love with her? It's so dramatic… so dramatic that it's almost impossible for someone like him. After all, he wasn't kind of romantic or like that. He's just a normal mon that loves to have a sport and later looking for girlfriend. It's too far away for him to reach the second part.

"Yah, it's all of our school," Lunamon finished, and turned backward. Shoutmon closed his note and put it in his arm, same for his lunchbox.

"Any reason why I should bring this?" he flashed a look to his lunchbox, looking for an answer.

"Sure, I'll show you the best place in this school!" she replied in excitement before started to run.

"Hey, wait!" Shoutmon took a second to sigh before following the track of the bunny. They passed a corridor that wasn't familiar for him. The corridor that they passed before were coloured in white, and this time was green. He wasn't sure, but he decided to believe everything in Lunamon.

She suddenly stopped. And, it made him stopped too. It didn't break him a sweat however ; he's good at sport. He took a second to look around, and raised an eyebrow when he realized that it's a dead end.

"Well, what do we do here?" Shoutmon asked.

"Be patient," Lunamon smiled at him, before pushing the wall. Surprisingly, it was a door. She slowly pushed the door, and with a nod let him went first.

"Go on," she said. He looked at her for awhile, before stepped in carefully.

What he found inside completely struck him in awe. It's a flower park, full of roses and any other kind of flowers. The best was, the flowers were surrounding a ceramic table with three seats around it. On the table, there was a vase with sunflower in it. He quickly realized that sunflower means shine, for cheerful day.

"What do you think?" she asked him, but he was still in trance before she took his lunchbox and put it on the table.

It worked well to snap him back. He joined her sat, face to face.

"This is awesome! I haven't met with place like this!" Shoutmon exclaimed, eyes glistering with excitement. Lunamon merely smiled, but when she gazed at the sunflower… it made her grew silent as her smile faded away from her face, replaced with a sad frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Suddenly, a thunder stormed outside, followed by a rain with massive intense. Luckily, the windows in the room had already closed. Another thunder stormed, and Lunamon cringed as she put her paw to close her ears.

However, Shoutmon looked at this and gently moved her paw off. Lunamon looked at him only to found him with a worrying look, sapphire eyes brighter than before.

"It's not good when there's thunder and you cover your ears like this," slowly, he moved her paw to the table, gently squeeze it.

"I'm sorry if I act weird. But, being with you is enough to make me happy, so that I want to make you happy too," he explained as he opened his lunchbox. Lunamon just stared him, her candy eyes glimmered with light.

"Don't look at me like that," his word was enough to make her snapped back, and she found in front of her there was a well-made sandwich.

"I'd always brought three, so you can have one if you want," he grinned as he started to nibble his lunch happily. The sight made Lunamon smiled bitterly. He's reminded her with someone…

Well…

_She remembered when he first invited her to come here, and she danced with happiness while he watched her with amusement._

_She remembered when he gave her the purple rose that was rare to be found._

_She remembered when he gave her a piece of paper, along with his embarrassed face for being too coward to confess her with his own words._

_She remembered when they fed each other with their food._

_And, she remembered of how he stated that he wanted to … break up with her._

Tears started to formed on her eyes. She didn't want to hold it : she wanted to let it go. Sniffed a little, she backed Shoutmon for a while. But, her silent move wasn't work with the red dragon. While he put his unfinished lunch, he carefully tip toed to her, only to see her miserably cry.

"Hey…" Shoutmon wasn't sure to do this, but he didn't want to see her tears. He patted the back of her back carefully, being not to slapped back because he had already experienced it.

"If you have something, just tell me. Feel free to talk anything…" he continued, but she didn't stop her cry, instead she continued it. Shoutmon sighed, before took his arm off from her.

"I don't know your problem, Lunamon," he started. "But, I do want to know your problem, so that I can ease it for you," his words instantly made her stopped her solemn cry.

_'Lunamon, I love you and every of your problem is mine. If you have some, tell me so I can lend my shoulder for you'_

It's… his words were similar to hims… she wiped her tears with her paw, before gazing at her new friends. Even that he's a new here, he had learned lot about her. Maybe not only her, maybe he's already experienced about how to take care of girl.

"It just…" she started before sobbing again. However, what she didn't expect a pair of strong arm wrapped around her waist as she blushed deeply. She didn't feel any of hug after her broke up, however, this hug was full of warmth.

"I'm sorry, but everyone said hug can ease tears," Shoutmon whispered, hugging her closer. She didn't want to hold it anymore : he was so similar with him. So, she turned backward and hugged him back, crying all the way at his chest. Shoutmon, at first blushed too, of how the girl reacted. However, he simply patted the back of her head.

"You can explain what you feel now, if you mind," he suddenly said. Lunamon stopped crying for a while, before realizing how she messed him up as she blushed.

"Don't worry. Tears aren't a dirt," he grinned as he let her go.

"You're … so kind…" she mumbled as she gazed at his sapphire eyes.

"Well, maybe the break time is almost done," Shoutmon said, before grabbed the rest of his lunch and ate it in a single bite. Lunamon watched this and giggled. While Shoutmon chewing his lunch, she took an initiative to tip toed beside him.

"Hmm, sandwich is always the best!" he exclaimed, but he didn't realize that Lunamon was right beside him.

Silently, she leaned forward and…

She kissed her cheek.

When Shoutmon felt something soft touched his cheek, he quickly lingered his eyes toward the direction, only to have a deep, bright scarlet red on his face when he realized what happened.

Lunamon then smiled at him, while he just touched his cheek in disbelief.

"When you say that hug can ease tears, I can say kiss is a token of appreciation," she smiled.

"Let's head back!" she exclaimed as she helped him by brought his lunchbox. Shoutmon was still frozen at his place, his face was redder than before as his mind was completely occupied by the moment ago. However, he managed to walk, still blushing badly that he couldn't shake it off nor he couldn't hid it. He just hoped everyone didn't realize it.

What they didn't expect, a pair of ruby eyes were spying them all of the times. Its ruby eyes were gleamed with sadness, and a bit of happiness, and also a hint of jealous. The person then sighed, leaving the place with its clothes soaked with water from the heavy rain.

* * *

Well, it's quite short… But, I wanted to make a lot of chapter, so that I will make each chapter with a few words… but I will try to make a long chapter.

Curious about who's Lunamon thinking 'bout? Let's wait for the next chapter, buddy ^^ See you next time!


	3. Ch 2 : Hospitality

A/N : Hello! My apologize if you're waiting for the next chapter. I got excited with my childhood movie, and planned to make a fic from that fandom. If you like it too, you can send me a PM. Just check out my profile

Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Hospitality**

Shoutmon and Lunamon had just got back from the place that they went in before. However, Shoutmon hadn't managed to rid the blush from his face, so he just covered his face with both of his hands as if he got caught a cold.

The class would be started in five minutes, and the students had came back filling the class. There's only a few benches that still wasn't occupied.

Lunamon glanced at Shoutmon. He didn't look good, so Lunamon asked to assure herself.

"Are you sick?" suddenly, Lunamon asked. Shoutmon gasped before made a reply.

"It's not…" he mumbled, before letting his head fell slowly on his hands that was on the table. He just wanted to rid the image in his mind, but he couldn't. Everytime he had no things to do, the scenery came back to the place few minutes ago. It merely made his flushed face became worse, and he could feel that his face now was burning up, even that the atmosphere now was cool and soothing, despite the rain that had just over.

With a little hesitate, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Lunamon found it later, and she didn't want to bother him. For her, he looked exhausted, seeing of how his now redder face and faster breathing. She just supposed that he got caught a cold, so she decided to let him have a rest for a while, until the teacher come.

However, it seemed that it was a vacuous time, that the sound system announced that all of the teachers should come to the office room for a meeting.

The class then went wild, as the boys went out for soccer and the girls were staying over, chatting about the new issues. Most of them threw a look to Shoutmon who was soundlessly sleeping, but neither of them have a courage to woke him up.

Lunamon took out her book, white covered book. It's thin, only about sixty pages. On the cover written ; "For you and me" as the title. She smiled a little, before opened precisely a page, page twenty one.

One of the paragraph in the book written ; "When the rain has come to showering the world with pure water, you can shower your lover with love. Of course, inside the rain,"

She closed the book and her eyes wandered around, looking through the windows. The rain had came back, even that it's only with low interval. She glanced at her new friend, who now was sleeping. One of his hands hanging at the edge of the table.

Gazing at his face, she found that she was staring at him. She then realized and shook her head rapidly, her huge ears wagging with the move. A tint of blush appeared at her face, as she gazed closer at him.

"Don't kiss him, Lunamon!" one of her friends, Tailmon, suddenly sneered playfully.

"Yeah, don't take the opportunity !" another friends, Palmon added.

"Guys, I don't want to do that," she smiled. "You know…" she suddenly grew silent, and the atmosphere changed drastically. Palmon and Tailmon noticed this, and felt sorry for putting the theme up. Despite that Lunamon had just broken up, they shouldn't say something like that even for just a joke.

"We're sorry," Tailmon apologized and walked toward her, and she glanced at the sleeping mon.

"He's rather cute too," she smiled and shifted her gaze to Lunamon who was obviously blushing.

"Ah, I know now," Tailmon grinned, before returning to her group. She then came up with a new topic that the group got interested with. In the chat, every of them were frequently glancing at the Lunamon's direction.

Lunamon herself felt a little nervous, she didn't know what Tailmon said to them. Whether her or Shoutmon, she knew that they were talking about them.

Suddenly, Shoutmon groaned lightly, before moved a little. Lunamon saw this, and placed her paws on his cheeks. She, in an instant, quickly put it off and muttering of how burning he was.

She panicked, and started to regret not to woke him up and took him to the medical room. She placed her paw again, and it's getting worse.

So, she lightly shook him, and it's enough to made him open his eyes, revealing a pair of sapphire eyes that always loving to be seen.

"Err… I've gotten sleep?" Shoutmon was surprised to found himself slept in the class. It's not his first time however, despite that it's his new school, he did not want his image getting ruined.

"Ugh," he groaned when he tried to pull his head off from the table. Something that always happened when you had just woken up was a little dizzy on your head.

"You're not feeling good, aren't you?" Lunamon asked, concern in her voice. However, she didn't have a reply from Shoutmon. He just kept silent until he managed to sat on his back.

"I'm not feeling good,… maybe you're right," he finally said. He felt dizzy, and he could feel the chill from outside started to shivering him inside.

"You better go to the infirmary," Lunamon suggested.

Shoutmon sighed. He didn't want to miss any of his lesson for his first day, but what Lunamon suggested wasn't a wrong one.

So, he stood up and made his way to the door. But, at the middle way, he glanced back as he threw a tiny grin at Lunamon.

"Can you take me to? I forget where is it," he timidly said. Lunamon nodded, and together they made their way out.

The infirmary was near the soccer field. When they nearly reached, Shoutmon took a good look at the field. He loved soccer so much, so he did want to join the team that had a play in front of him. But, his head wasn't allow him to as the dizzy became worse and he almost puked.

"You okay?" Lunamon was surprised a lot when suddenly Shoutmon leaned his hand to the wall, to support him stand up.

"I'm not sure…" he weakly said, but he still tried to gave her a smile.

"Just a little more. Do you can still walk? Or should I call the nurse?" she asked, trying to help her friend. However, Shoutmon just nodded his head weakly, as if it said he could still move.

So, they walked slowly to the infirmary. They went in, and Lunamon guided him to the nearest bed.

Because he felt that the pain was at his limit, Shoutmon quickly climbed up the bed and shut his eyes, and drifted to sleep almost in a second.

Lunamon felt guilty. She thought that because she dragged him along to her secret place at the rainy day, it made him sick. Concern was never left her eyes at him, as she quickly grabbed a tiny towel and a bowl of water.

She checked his temperature again with her paw, and for her relief the heat was decreasing a lot.

_"Maybe he just need a rest." _She thought.

She placed the wet towel on his forehead, before sat down next to him. Her tiny paw placed on his cheek, unconsciously brushed it with a caring touch.

Suddenly, a glimpse of memory made her turned back, and she found what she didn't want to see.

A Digimon stood up at the door, staring at her with his ruby eyes, the same which eyeing them before.

She quickly leaped from her chair, and wanted to leave the place by passing him without even a glance at him.

But, his hand was faster than her move as he grabbed her paw.

"What do you want?!" Lunamon was almost yelled, but despite there's a few teacher and nurse here, she tried not to yell at him.

"What's with you?" he asked back, confused with the reaction he had from her.

"Please go away,…" she threw her face before pulled her paw back from his loosening grip.

"…Gabumon,"

* * *

Surprise! I know well that there's no one paired Lunamon with Gabumon, but for me they share some similarity, including their eyes ( oh yeah, eyes are my number one qualify XD ), and also their characteristic. Gabumon ( at my view ) at first when he was Tsunomon is a bit shy, but he bears a strong friendship in him. While Lunamon for me is a bit shy too, she does really cherishes her friends.

The similarity will be explained later. As always, reviews are really appreciated.

See you next time!


End file.
